


The Time Comes

by fysupermega



Category: SuperNega, supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demon, Doppelganger, Gen, Minor Violence, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fysupermega/pseuds/fysupermega
Summary: Eerie has spent years lurking in the shadows, invading dreams. Years waiting for the power to show himself. Years for this very moment. It was time, and he was going to enjoy it.





	The Time Comes

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to, and expansion of, the story "The Nightmare Begins."

> _“Oh, what’s the matter, Magee? Scared?” Eerie said, trying, and failing, to stifle the glee in his voice._

It was a situation he and Ryan were familiar with. A nightmare Eerie had tailored to play off of Ryan’s inner most fears. An abandoned warehouse to take advantage of a fear of being isolated and alone. A fear of helpless? He wakes up disoriented, with no help, or exit, in sight. And why not add in a healthy beating to exploit humanity’s fear of being hurt.

“Mortals are so weak,” Eerie chuckled to himself.

Ryan was running around, terrified, trying to find a way out of this place and away from the sinister voice. Running through doorways and hallways that disappear as quickly as they appear. Becoming more lost, more disoriented. More terrified. Ryan was beginning to panic, and Eerie was loving every second.

It was a song and dance that had gone on for years, beginning soon after that fateful night all those many years ago, when a 13-year-old Ryan was convinced by his friends to dabble in things he ought not to have dabbled in. A darkness in that child attracted Eerie to him, and he knew he had found his match. Since then, he had been using this nightmare to gain power, to gain control, to get deeper and deeper into Ryan’s psyche.

> _“Come out, come out, where ever you are,” Eerie taunted, as Ryan came to the usual locked door._

The nightmare usually ended here. Ryan would wake up in a cold sweat, Eerie would go back to lurking, and Ryan would write it off as just that weird nightmare.

> _“FUCK!” Ryan shouted, panic fully taking hold._
> 
> _“Trapped, like a rat in a cage,” Eerie sneered._

The nightmare usually ended here, allowing Ryan to go back to his usual, everyday life.

> _“Oh, Magee, looks like you have nowhere to run.”_

**_The nightmare wouldn’t end here tonight._ **

It was finally time. Eerie had gained enough power, enough control. As he watched in glee as Ryan tried in vain to break down the door – The door back to normalcy. The door back to everyday life. The door back to control. – Eerie savored the moment, knowing that soon, he could finally make himself known.

“I find this whole thing rather, fun. Don’t you?” Eerie taunted.

“What do you want from me?!”

“I want in, Magee!” snarled Eerie, sneaking up behind his prey. All those years of pent-up rage and anger were finally breaking out. “I’ve waited long enough!” Methodically, he pulled out his dagger.

“NO!”

“I’m tired of playing _games_!” Eerie’s patience had run out. He pressed the dagger to Ryan’s throat and…

* * *

 

Eerie opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw that he was in the shadows and noticed Ryan sitting on the couch with his dog, watching some insufferable comic. How long had been out? Usually, Ryan was just waking up when he came to.

Focusing, he listened and heard Ryan thinking over the idea of going to bed. Eerie smiled to himself. After years of waiting, he was finally in. The connection had been sealed.

Eerie rose and began walking across the apartment towards the bathroom. Once getting out of Ryan’s line of sight, he came out of the shadows for a moment, allowing his feet to make a few, solitary footsteps.

“Matt?” Eerie heard his double call from the living room as he entered the bathroom.

And audibly shut the door.

He felt the mortal on the couch weighing his options, deciding to get up to investigate the strange noise. Hiding back in the shadows, Eerie waited. It was just a matter of time now.

A moment later, Ryan rushed into the bathroom, brandishing a broom and screaming his head off. Eerie smirked, amused, on some level, by it. As Ryan looked around, Eerie took control of Ryan’s psyche.

_Ryan glanced over at the mirror, something catching his eye. Something seemed… off. He didn’t know what it was. It should’ve been normal; it was a normal mirror, showing a normal reflection, of his normal self. It shouldn’t have set off an alarm bell. It should’ve been fine. But, it wasn’t._

Eerie began to distort the reflection, allowing himself to materialize behind his double undetected.

_Walking over, Ryan began examining himself. Had his eyes always been that… Dark?_

Eerie smiled.  _This was going to be fun._

_Ryan set down the broom. Did… Did his reflection just blink?_

Eerie pulled out his dagger.  _Just a bit longer…_

_Leaning against the sink, Ryan stared at the face staring back at him. Did it just smirk?_

_Oh, he made it too easy._  Eerie bent down and whispered in Ryan’s ear.

“Whatever you do, Magee. _Don’t look behind you._ ”

Eerie smiled as he dissolved the illusion, allowing Ryan to see him for the first time.

With that, the struggle ensued.

* * *

Ryan had put up a tougher fight than Eerie would have given him credit for, resulting in a black eye and bloody nose for Eerie. He was almost impressed! Still, the mortal was no match for the demon, and it wasn’t long before Eerie was able to beat him into submission.

Now, the demon was standing in the doorway of Ryan and Matt’s kitchen, watching his host make him pancakes, absently mindedly playing with his now bloody dagger.

“Who… Who exactly are you?” Ryan asked with a shaky voice.

Eerie smirked. “Well, I’m you in a way.” Taking a pause, he let the moment sit before adding, “Though, the argument could be made to the contrary.”

“What are you?”

“Oh like usual, Magee, there’s just no pleasing you.” The words seemed to have an effect on Ryan's already bruised psyche. _Interesting,_  Eerie thought, deciding to file that away to use for later. “Let’s just say I’m the embodiment of all your worse fears, and of all your worst faults.”

As the two walked over to the table close by, Eerie heard a thought shoot through his mind.  _Darkiplier?_

So, perhaps Dark had been a bit sloppier than he had given himself credit for.

The two sat down opposite one another, Ryan setting the plate of pancakes in front of the unwelcome visitor. “Okay. Well, do you at least have a name?” Ryan asked. Eerie heard the follow-up question –  _“Or should I just call you Asshole?”_  – though Ryan didn’t dare say it out loud.

Eerie took a bite before answering. “Eeriemagee, though just Eerie for short.”

“Really? A stupid pun?” The thought shot through Ryan, and Eerie’s, mind.

“I thought it would be appropriate. And just for reference, no, I’d prefer if you didn’t call me Asshole.”

Ryan froze, concern coming over his face. Eerie leaned in, registering Ryan's sense that the demonic, black, soulless eyes were staring into his very core.

“That’s right, Magee. You aren’t even safe in your own head. I hear every thought, feel every emotion, know every fear that swirls around in your twisted little brain. I’ll always be one step ahead for the entirety of your, and my, unnatural life.”

Feeling as though he made his point, and feeling Ryan had been shaken up enough, Eerie leaned back, taking another bite of the pancakes.

The two sat in silence for a while, Ryan struggling to process exactly what was going on. Finally, he broke through the silence.

“Just… Just what exactly do you want?”

Eerie chuckled. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that now, Magee,” he said, standing up. “You’ll find out at some point. Or not. I haven’t decided yet.” Walking over to the couch, Eerie reached out to touch the sleeping dog curled up nearby.

 ** _“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!”_** Ryan yelled, getting to his feet, as Eerie snapped his fingers. Almost instantaneously, Ryan collapsed, out like a light bulb.

“Don’t worry, Magee,” Eerie said, gently patting the dog’s head. “I like him just as much as you do.”

* * *

The next morning, Ryan would wake up in his bed, assuming the entire encounter was just a nightmare before discovering the evidence left on his body.

States away, Matt would awake in his hotel room in a similar condition.

Ryan would soon have long forgotten memories flood back into his head. The door to his childhood door opening at odd hours of the night.

Random shadows and movement catching his eye, just out of sight.

Daniel, after spending the night, commenting that Ryan acted “weird” the night before.

Waking up to see a figure, himself, standing over his bed, staring at him with black, soulless eyes…

Eerie had waited years for this form. For this power. And there would be nothing anyone would be able to do to take it away.


End file.
